


Стражник замка Кайберлиф

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Illustrations, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: И перед сном, таки надрачивая на родинки, обсыпавшие светлое лицо, на пробу выдохнул подслушанное и запретное «Ричи».Оргазм буквально размазал по постели.© Песнь песен
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Стражник замка Кайберлиф

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Песнь песен"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430618).  
> ♥ В работе использованы фото с Пинтереста и немного фотошопа.  
> ♥ За игровые скриншоты персонажа шлём тысячу благодарностей [ddrawmen](https://twitter.com/ddrawmen).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50979628571_cc8d101841_o.jpg), размер 3327х2399

Спокойное голубое небо над замком Кайберлиф такое же светлое и безбрежное, как любовь рыцаря Уарр Кей...

Но Гэвин об этом ещё не знает.


End file.
